A Princess I Never Knew
by Ami Tamuki
Summary: During the Hundred Years War, a lone soldier by the name Arthur Kirkland met a woman during one of his missions. But this woman has no memories of her past, even her own name. Will he be able to understand her true nature? EnglangxReader
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Chapter 0 Prologue**

A/N: Hi! It's been a long time since we wrote here. But Yuki Fuyu and I, Mia-chan, wrote something for the fangirls of Arthur Kirkland or more commonly known as England. (THOUGH I'M A FANGIRL OF AMERICA) And yes, we will be discontinuing our first story. We lost our spirit in writing and decided to write this one down. It's an EnglandxReader story. Reviews are always ever so welcome~!

**NOTE:** We do not own Hetalia or any other characters in it except the concept, storyline and of course, the reader! XD

**Pairings: England x Reader**

This is set during the Hundred Years War. A tragic war between France and The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in search for peace. Bloodshed, Loss, Pride, Wrath, Greed, and Death were all present in that period. Nothing else was present in that era but the farce, strife and misery, or you may even call it a Living Hell.

But what will happen if a single flower of love finally bloomed in this blood thirsty battlefield? Will it change everything? Will it change the hearts of people? Will there be a so-called "Happy Ending"?

A/N: That's it for the prologue. Short isn't it? We don't want all of you to wait for that long. Next chapter will finally be the start of your love story~!


	2. Chapter 1: Who?

**Chapter 1: Who?**

A/N: We're back! Now time for the real romance scent~! Hope y'all enjoy this! And there will be POVs of England and yours. In this story, you have amnesia. You will know the reason in later chapters.

**NOTE: ** We do not own Hetalia or any of its characters except for the concept, storyline and of course, the reader.

**PAIRING: **England x Reader

**ENGLAND'S POV**

I was in the middle of the battle. I don't know why I'm here, or why am I fighting. All I can decipher is that my family, who are the leaders of the army, made me join this useless war for no good reason. As far as I know, I just want to live a normal and peaceful life yet I'm here, taking down men I've never met or never knew as many as I can. I never knew anyone personally, even my own family. They were too caught up by this nonsense that I never get to know them better. I never got close to anyone. I never got the chance to fall in love in the last twenty years of my life. This war has already lasted for I think ninety-nine years. I always thought if there will be an end to this crazy farce.

As I walked in the woods, I heard footsteps from behind…. Better not let my guard down now.

I swiftly turned around and was ready to fire my one heck of a shot gun but to my surprise, a lady appeared. She screamed in fear and knelt down to her knees, covered her face and began to cry.

**READER'S POV**

I don't know what happened. I don't know where I am or what time was it. I don't know who I am. All that I know is that I'm in a middle of an ocean, full of white irises. It's beautiful yet I'm alone. I'm scared… My heart is beating… Why am I alone?

I walked around a bit and found something that looked like a forest. Maybe I could get to the other side of this and might find a certain place for me to stay in. I walked inside the woods and heard from my back. As I turned around, a gun was pointed right in front of my face. I was so shocked that the only thing I could do is scream, kneel down to my knees, covered my face and began to cry because of fear.

**ENGLAND'S POV**

"A-A woman…? I-I-I thought-" I paused then continued, "What the bloody hell is a woman doing here?" I thought to myself. All I could do is look down at her pitiful image right in front of me. Her blue-white dress was a bit dirty and some of its lower parts are a bit ripped. Her [insert hair length and color] hair was covering her face along with her hands yet I know it would be smooth and silky by just looking at it. But I do want to see her eyes if they can shine like the stars in the sky.

I then knelt down, place my stupid gun on the ground, and gently shove her hair away from her face. She slowly removed her gentle hands from her face and I was able to see her eyes. DAMMIT! They're not just shining like the stars, they're also just like the shine from glorious fairies above my head, even though I'm the only one who sees them. Her [insert eye color] eyes were like the most valuable jewels I've ever seen in my whole life. Her cheeks were rosy as well as her lips. Crap! I almost killed an angel- I mean fairy- I MEAN WOMAN, DAMMIT!

She then started to look straight into my eyes… I think my heart skipped a beat. Then I noticed that she was still crying. I placed both of my hands over her fairly face and wiped her tears away.

**READER'S POV**

I was so scared… I thought I was going to die. I can't die yet! I mean, without remembering who I am or where I'm from. I then heard him kneel down even thought I can't see it. He gently shove my hair to my eras, is he being gentle to me? Trying not to let my fear overpower me, I slowly removed my hands from my face and lifted my head to see this mysterious person. I looked at him straight to the eye. "My gosh!" I thought. His emerald eyes were shining like jewels. Fierce… Yet gentle… I was still crying and afraid, afraid that he may do something unforgivable to me. I guess he noticed this when he placed his hands on my faces and gently wiped my tears away. Just who is this person?

**A/N: **And that marks the end of the first chapter! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Romantic? It will get more romance in later chapters, so we'll be seeing you~!


	3. Chapter 2: Salutations

**Chapter 2: Salutations**

**A/N: ** And this folks is the second chapter. This will only be England's POV in the whole chapter since Yuki Fuku insisted on making it like this. Reviews are ever so welcome~!

**NOTE:**We do not own Hetalia or any of its characters except for the concept, storyline and of course, the reader.

**PAIRING:**England x Reader

**ENGLAND'S POV**

I only stared at her. I think I got lost in her eyes' maze not knowing that I was still holding her warm face. She was just so beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at those glowing orbs.

"U… Um…. T-Thank you…" I came back to reality when I heard her stutter. I shook my head because I couldn't understand what she said.

"What was that?" I then realized that I was still holding her face. I could feel my face getting very hot from this and I finally let go.

" S-Sorry about that… I-I thought you were an enemy…" I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. Then I heard her chuckle and my face became bright red, more redder than a ripe tomato.

"W-What are you chuckling for…?" I asked and my face was still the same. CRAP! Stop it already! I might burst out of embarrassment.

"Because you're so cute" Finally, I heard her sweet and meek voice, just like the angels from above… But I noticed a streak of blood falling down at her forehead. She's bleeding. Oh no! Maybe I hit her with my damn shot gun! But then she held my hands in assurance.

"Don't worry. I'm alright, but it hurts a little" She smiled. Wait, did she just read my mind? And her smile… Her warm-filled smile just melted my heart a bit. I SHOULDN'T LOSE MYSELF HERE! I have to take care of her wound first! I took a deep breath, and took out a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped that small trail of blood and wrapped it around her forehead. She twitched a bit because of the pain.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" I asked and gave her forehead a gentle kiss.

"I'm alright" she replied. She was still smiling at me… Man, could I be falling for her…? SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU WANKER! I have to tend to her first instead of thinking such unreasonable stuff! Maybe I should take her to my cabin so she could rest. But I've been worried about her wound so I did not hesitate to ask her about it.

"So… How did you get that?" I pointed at her forehead. She touched the handkerchief around her head and answered:

"I don't know… I don't know what happened to me before I found myself in a field full of irises" I was glad that I didn't hit her with my gun, but I did wonder on how she got to a flower field. That sure is weird. I took my gun, stood up, and offered her my hand.

"Can you stand? We can't stay here for too long. The enemy might spot us" She nodded and took my hand. Not only it melted my hands in warmth when I touched it, also my lonely heart. I blushed a bit and helped her stand, but she suddenly tripped on a rock and landed on my chest, meaning that she hugged me.

"Be careful!" I said.

"I'm sorry… It's just that I've been walking for a long time looking for a place to stay in before I met you…" That explains her appearance. She's fair but the mark of a gruesome adventure was shown to her face. Poor fairy…. Did I just say that? At least she didn't hear what I said.

"I guess I should carry you" Without hesitation, I carried her like a groom would carry his bride.

"I'm sorry" She then laid her head at my shoulder and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of walking, we finally reached my cabin. I walked to the front door and tried to put her down, but I noticed that she's asleep. She really is tired from all that walking. I leaned my gun at the wall and hardly reached for the doorknob. I opened the door and took my gun and went inside. I laid her down to my bed and closed the door, leaning my gun to one side of the room and stared at her before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Why the heck am I doing this? Have I really fallen for her…? I think I'm completely mesmerized with this silly magic.

I sat down on a chair of my desk, took a book and stared at her. She was sleeping so peacefully. I wish I could sleep as peaceful as that. I always hope for that to happen. I've always been training for this war that I never had the chance to do so. I just decided to sleep all of this today. It has been a very tiring day. I crossed my hands on the desk, laid my head on it and closed my eyes. I may be in a war, but I think I found an angel along the way. I then yawned and fell asleep.

**A/N: ** Done! Phew! My back ached from typing this one! At Least we got some cheesy moments here~! The next chapter will be the reader's POV this time. Feedbacks and reviews are welcome! That's all for now and the next chapter will be posted soon!


End file.
